Beautiful Day
by InuYoukaiKiyo
Summary: While on an errand, InuYasha and Kagome discover a terribly injured Sesshomaru. When InuYasha goes for help, the Demon Lord and Miko stumble upon a new found respect for each other. NOT! a Sess/Kag Romance! M for Language/Gore/Nudity/Fluff One-Shot
1. A Beautiful Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Though I dream of a time where I can borrow his sexy ass for a night… or a thousand.**_

_A/N: This is set after the Final-Act, a couple of years after that. I don't think it'd be too terribly confusing if you haven't seen it, though if you're smart… you'll catch some spoilers so I want to warn you about that._

_Also, since this is for those who've seen Final Act, I don't see the need to go into great description about some things you should already know or figured out yourselves. No need for me to be redundant._

_This one-shot has no purpose other than to show some Friendship between Sesshomaru and Kagome. I personally am not for a romantic Sesshomaru/Kagome, though I wish certain fics would bring them closer in a platonic way._

_So, here it is! Mainly in Kagome's point of view (though in 3rd person), A One-Shot dedicated to Sesshomaru/Kagome Friendship. And a tiny bit of Fluff between InuYasha and Kagome after she comes back to her hanyou's arms! 33333 Enjoy and R&R!_

* * *

It was supposed to have been a beautiful day.

When everyone woke up this morning, they decided to make a day trip to a neighboring village to run an errand for Kaede, just for fun. This time when they traveled together, well, it wasn't to defeat the dark hanyou. It wasn't to go risk their lives to save the helpless. It was to just simply retrieve a few medicinal herbs that were not growing fast enough for Kaede to make medicine to kill pain. She was not out, but would be within a few days.

Miroku and Sango had to decline, for Kaede was just too old to care for their hellions, er… children. So it was just InuYasha, Kagome and Shippou. Like it had been in the very beginning.

"I spy, with my little eye, something…" Mirthful steel-blue eyes looked about until she found something fairly easily to guess, but something interesting. "…green!" Kagome giggled as Shippou began to rattle off wild guesses.

"Leaves!"

"Nope!"

"The grass, Kagome-chan?"

"Uh-uh."

"The brat's eyes." InuYasha stated confidently, turning his head back to look at his miko.

"You're right. How'd you know?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, looking at him curiously.

The Inuhanyou smirked, stopped walking, and leaned down toward her with smug eyes. "The kid was the last thing you looked at. The only green on him is his eyes."

Before Kagome could say anything, Shippou hopped up on her shoulder, giving InuYasha the once-over. "I thought dogs were supposed to be color blind," The little kitsune said evilly.

_Thwap!_"Wah! Kago-_me!_" The small youkai whined, clutching his head.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded, giving him a disappointed look as she coddled the kit. "He was kidding!"

"Then so was I." The hanyou retorted, shoving his hands into his sleeves as he walked. He had his nose in the air, an obvious sign that he was indignant. He would say it until he died, that brat was only trying to irritate him. And he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Didn't hafta hit me, you bully!"

"What did you expect brat? Flowers?" InuYasha quipped, chuckling softly at the look on the kitsunes face. He ruffled the kit's mop of orange hair. InuYasha had stopped hitting Shippou as hard as he used to, at Kagome's insistence. Now it was barely a thump that just showed his displeasure.

He stuck his tongue out at the half-demon and 'hmpht!'. Kagome sighed and changed the subject, in a cheery voice she congratulated InuYasha on guessing correctly. "Now it's your turn, InuYasha."

"Do I have to say the little rhyme?"

"Yes, you have to say the little rhyme."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely." The giggling from the kitsune was fiercely ignored.

The hanyou shook his head and sighed in defeat. There was a time when he would have ruined the entire game for the sake of avoiding the childish phrase, but Kagome had also insisted he stop things like that too. Begrudgingly, he began to say the rhyme, though not enthusiastically. "I spy with my litt-…" The hanyou suddenly stopped everything and tilted his nose up toward the air, his eyes closing in concentration.

_Sniff. Sniff._Kagome had ceased movement as well, holding Shippou protectively in her arms, her eyes shifting about as she looked for danger. "Inu.. Yasha?" She questioned.

The hanyou's eyes snapped open and he exploded with curses. Some things _didn't _change, though. He swiftly turned to Kagome and swung her around toward his back. Kagome knew the drill, as did Shippou, and she gripped his shoulders to direct herself firmly against his back. Her thighs clamped down on his hips as his clawed hands grasped them. He took off at a dead-run and Shippou had to hold on for dear life at his shoulder.

"InuYasha! What _is _it?" Kagome demanded urgently. She did not like being kept in the dark like this!

"It's Sesshomaru," He replied, his voice heavily laced with frustration.

"Sesshomaru? Why?" Shippou replied, thoroughly confused. Ever since he had Rin living in the village with them, the icy-demon Lord barely threatened InuYasha with physical violence. Sure, they still insulted each other every second while in each other's presence, but it had been years since a serious fist had been thrown…

"I can smell his blood. A lot of it." The wind had changed direction and InuYasha had smelled it immediately. It was so strong that even Sesshomaru could possibly succumb to blood-loss like that. "Even full-blooded youkai can bleed to death. He's in danger."

Everyone had the same thought. What on _earth _could mortally wound Sesshomaru but InuYasha?

It was _supposed _to be a _beautiful fricken' day!_

They arrived at a small clearing, and at what he saw was enough to stop him in his tracks. He skidded to a halt about ten feet away, almost gawking. Kagome wasted no time and shoved off of InuYasha's back, running over toward the Youkai Lord. InuYasha snapped himself out of it and was at her side in seconds, blocking her path.

"Hey! What are you _doing?_" Kagome cried, trying to side-step her hanyou-husband.

"I was about to ask you the same question, wench! Since when is it a good idea to run up on an injured youkai, especially if said youkai is _Sesshomaru?_"  
_  
_She… hadn't thought of that. InuYasha plucked Shippou off his shoulder and handed the kit to Kagome. "I'll tell you when it's fucking safe, understand?" He raised an eyebrow at her, almost daring her to disobey. She nodded quickly and he turned toward Sesshomaru. Or.. what could be left of him.

He did not smell dead, but InuYasha smelled _death. _Either he was recently deceased, or his heart beat was so faint that InuYasha could not detect it regularly. Something inside InuYasha was roaring, but he had to keep some semblance of self-control if he was to make the right decisions. As he moved closer, he realized there was in fact a heartbeat, but it was a very weak one. He arrived at the youkai's side, and he spoke softly. "Sesshomaru. It's InuYasha, don't attack. You're injured… pretty badly… we're going to help." _No shit he's injured._The inuhanyou could barely stifle his audible reaction to his brother's wounds once he leaned down and got a better look. The youkai's entire right side was missing. It was as if something had tried to… _eat _him. Blood covered almost every inch of Sesshomaru, even staining his silver hair. "If you can hear me, Sesshomaru, please make a sound. I need Kagome over here, she can help."

A growl, so slight that InuYasha almost missed it, sounded. The weakness and pitch was inaudible for human's to hear. It was a distressed sound.

The harshness of the situation hit InuYasha like a ton of bricks. _Distressed. _He's _brother_ was asking for _his _assistance. "Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, whipping around, looking for his wife. "Get your ass over here, NOW!"

The young miko instantly sprinted to his side, dropping down next to him. She had already removed all the necessary medical supplies from her trusty yellow bag. Damn thing was so beaten up, but she insisted even after all these years that having her left-over medical equipment was a MUST. She was right.

"Remove any scraps of cloth that are near the wound, InuYasha. I need to have complete access unhindered." Even as she spoke, she was currently filling up what she called a syringe with a clear fluid. She set the device down on a sterile cloth she laid out. She then grabbed a large bottle that had an open nozzle and brought it down close to the wound.

"There's so much gore… It's hard to see what damage is actually there." She said once InuYasha finished clearing the wound of anything that would hinder his wife. Years ago, she would have blabbered and apologized about a stinging sensation, but she was older now and more efficient. "This will sting." She said briskly, then squeezed the bottle. A very weak iodine/water solution was applied and Sesshomaru tried to move away, already in enough pain from his injuries.

Kagome felt badly, but she knew it had to be done. The wound _had _to be cleaned before she wrapped him up. She knew from a poor-experience with InuYasha that if anything was inside the wound when it sealed, it could cause serious health issues. Even youkai were not infallible.

Once she was able to determine what the nature of the wound was, she drew back in confusion. "InuYasha.. there's something else wrong with him. This shouldn't have crippled him so. I think he's on his worst wound, protecting it. Move him very carefully."

There was so much blood InuYasha couldn't tell _where _it was coming from, only that it was. He gingerly moved his elder half-brother, even though the youkai was almost twice his size, allowing Kagome a look at his other side. InuYasha knew she found the problem when she sucked in her breath sharply, obviously horrified at what she found.

It looked as if someone had tried to gut Sesshomaru from the looks of it, and they had almost succeeded. Being the worst wound, the flesh was already on the mend. The inuyoukai had been trying to keep his innards inside of himself. Kagome's hands were instantly there before any further damage could be done, pressing absorbent gauze firmly against it to staunch blood-flow .

That worked to an extent, but the wounds were just simply too open. It was no wonder the Daiyoukai was bleeding to death. Two mortal wounds on either side, both directed at major internal organs that Sesshomaru barely stopped from being carved/bitten out of him. How long had he been like this? How long did he have these wounds before finally defeating his opponent? Or worse.. how long before he fled?

Holding one hand to the wound, Kagome grabbed the heavily diluted iodine again and squeezed it against the wound, carefully trying not to allow it inside. Sesshomaru once again tensed, and she immediately grabbed her bandages and began to wrap it around his abdomen.

Around and around and around the gauze went, almost immediately turning crimson with the blood. She had tried to clear the excess blood and debris from the wound, but it was useless at the rate Sesshomaru bled. Shaking her head, she backed off and looked to her beloved. "I don't have the strength to wrap it tightly enough. He's going to continue to bleed."

InuYasha nodded and switched places with his wife, allowing Kagome to hold him while InuYasha wrapped the wound with enough pressure to stop the major bleeding.

"There's not enough flesh to stitch him and I'm afraid of trying to heal him," Not only had Kagome matured since coming back to the Sengoku Jidai indefinitely, but her powers had as well under Kaede's instruction. "Won't it purify him?"

InuYasha had to think about that for a moment. "I don't think it would if you concentrated the flow of power to just his wounds. Anywhere else and it may do damage. But let's see how he fairs first before we go that far."

Kagome nodded firmly and then concentrated on making Sesshomaru as comfortable as possible. She wiped his blood-soaked mane away from his face, and then reached down into a small box and withdrew a cleansing cloth. She ran it smoothly over his face, trying to find his pale skin underneath the red. But how did all the blood get up there? Looking to InuYasha for answers, she dropped the soiled cloth and began to stroke his forehead softly.

InuYasha then answered her unspoken question. "Some of this blood ain't his." Flicking his amber gaze over his brother's chest, he sighed. "Though a lot of it is."

Kagome nodded in understanding and then gestured to the syringe still laying on the cloth. "He's in a lot of pain, I need to administer that. Hand it to me carefully.. don't prick yourself."

The medical device was then handed to Kagome, and she used her free hand to extend Sesshomaru's left-arm which had been restored through Bakusaiga, while balancing him with her arms. She maneuvered the syringe into one hand and then wrapped an arm carefully around Sesshomaru's collar. "See that yellow strap? Yeah. That one. Loop it just before the elbow… right, now wrap it tightly so I can find a vein…"

A few moments after, Kagome discarded the syringe after injecting Sesshomaru with a major pain killer and a mild sedative. They had done all they could do for the moment. Kagome sighed wearily, still holding the Youkai Lord against her chest, continuing to stroke his forehead. She raised her eyes to her husband as he leaned down, softly pecking her on the lips. "You did great, Kagome. The scent of death is disappearing."

A weak smile was his only response before she dropped her forehead onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. She was emotionally exhausted. Shippou tugged lightly on the sleeve of her kimono and she looked up to see what he wanted. "W-what are we gonna do? What if he didn't beat whatever did this to him? What if it comes looking for him!" The kit practically wailed before InuYasha silenced him with a thump on the head.

"Calm down, you ain't helpin' brat!" The inuhanyou snapped, his nerves very close to unraveling. Looking back to Kagome, he growled and shook his head. "Kid's right. We need to get the hell out of here. Now get on my back, and I'll carry Sesshomaru-"

"But InuYasha! If we jostle him too much, his wounds will reopen and everything we did to stabilize him will be for naught!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, Kagome? We can't leave him here, and I damn sure ain't gonna leave _you _here either!"

"Leave us both here." InuYasha began to shoot off a denial, but Kagome shushed him. "Go back to the village and get Kirara. I will set up a barrier. I know I can hold out until you get back."

"Fuck. No."

"InuYasha!"

"NO."

"Between me and Shippou, we can fend off anything until you get back! That is, if there is anything to fend off! I have my bow and arrows, I am not defenseless! If you hurry, we'll only be separated for a few hours, if that. You must go now."

"Kagome," He threatened menacingly. This was against his very nature to leave his mate out in the open like this. "I am not leaving you here alone. End of story. The bastard can die for all I care, I _will not _risk you."

A low growl interrupted Kagome's retort, and everyone looked down at the bloodied male in Kagome's arms. "Hanyou.." A rough voice whispered. It sounded nothing like Sesshomaru, but yet it was. Kagome blanched at the weak voice, and InuYasha could do nothing but listen. "..this Sesshomaru .. not defenseless like _you.._"

InuYasha drew back in surprise at the insult, but understood the underlying meaning. Deciding that it was best to let Sesshomaru have this one, he looked to Kagome and moved to her shoulder. He removed her quiver and bow, laying them gently on Sesshomaru's chest for her reach. He then placed the yellow bag against the small of her back, trying to give her some support. He then looked to Shippou and pointed a long clawed finger in his direction. "You want to become a full-fledged youkai, do you? Do not fail in protecting her, and you'll live to become one." The hanyou snarled, before launching himself full force into the direction of Kaede's village.

Kagome then looked down at Sesshomaru, noticing that she had never stopped rubbing his forehead. Her hand immediately ceased it's more than likely offensive actions. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I intended to relax you so you did not tense as much and strain—"

The Youkai Lord cut her off. "This Sesshomaru… is not… offended, Miko."

She was at a loss. Should she resume? Not likely that she should push her luck. Looking to Shippou, she caught his attention. He was staring off in the direction InuYasha had went. "Shippou. Get the flask out of my bag and hold it until I'm ready for it." Kagome had kept empty plastic bottles and flasks. Just because the water they came with was gone, did not mean it could not be refilled.

But there were more pressing matters at hand. She needed to erect a barrier. Closing her eyes, ignoring the rustling behind her, she began a soft chant. After a few moments, a pink shimmering dome appeared from the ground, up. It enclosed them at the center of the dome at the top, solidifying all at once. Continuing her chant, she tried to strengthen it. Succeeding, she then opened her eyes and took the flask Shippou already had held out for her.

She brought both hands around Sesshomaru, to his chest, so she could open it. Once that was done, she lightly pressed it to Sesshomaru's lips. "Please feel free to wet your mouth, though I recommend you spit it out. Fluids are not good for internal injuries, though I imagine you may feel as if you need some."

To her surprise, the Daiyoukai parted his lips against the mouth of the flask. Lightly tilting it, she allowed some of the water to slowly spill into his mouth. She drew the flask backward, and he leaned his head to the side and spat out the water, listening to her advice. Though Shippou nearly had a heart attack as the spat-water landed dangerously close to him. Disgruntled, but too cowardly to say anything, he quietly backed away from the spot.

"Do you want mo—" The Daiyoukai shook his head, not allowing her to finish the question pointlessly since he already knew it. "Okay. Would you be offended if I drank after you? Or vice-versa?"

"You.. ask too many questions..Miko."

That would be a no, then. Kagome took in some of the water, then recapped it. She set it down beside her, then wrapped her arms back around the youkai to steady him. Braving one last thing, she spoke again. "If you require anything at all, please tell me. I will be more than happy to get whatever it is you need, if I can supply it."

"Hn."

There was a long stretch of silence before it was broken by Shippou. "I have to pee." The little kitsune shifted from paw to paw, the heels of his palms pressed against his groin area.

Kagome nodded, and jerked her head toward a nearby tree. "Go quickly. If you are gone too long, I will worry."

The kitsune nodded furiously and scampered behind the tree to do his business.

Kagome took this opportunity to ask some more questions, though she was sure Sesshomaru would probably ignore them. "Lord Sesshomaru… what happened to you? Where is Jaken? Is the thing that did this to you still alive?"

At first, there was no answer and she was about to think he had no intention of doing so, until he did. "Jaken lives." Was all he'd say. Well, better than nothing, she supposed. Kagome nodded, before she realized he couldn't see her do it. "That's good. I'm glad he's safe, and that you are too." She said sincerely, which unbeknownst to her, confused Sesshomaru greatly. The human woman cared for his well-being? Rubbish.

Just at that moment, Sesshomaru tensed as Shippou came flying out from behind the tree, back into the safety of the barrier. "Kagomeeeeee!" The kitsune squealed, flying over her shoulder, hiding behind her for protection. Kagome already had an arrow nocked when her barrier shimmered violently.

Across the clearing a being materialized, and she could discern the figure of a woman. She was frighteningly beautiful. Garbed in a black kimono, it was a terrible shock against her translucent skin. Her long hair was also black, and it matched her eyes. Onyx. Bloodless lips curved into a wicked grin. "So the Great Lord Sesshomaru hides in the protection of a human woman? Pathetic."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru stir, and she squeezed his shoulders with her biceps, silently trying to get him to stay. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Who the hell are you? Never mind that, just get out of here or I will kill you."

The woman scoffed, flipping her long black locks over her shoulder. "I knew I smelled a lot of blood, I did. Once I kill you Sesshomaru, I'll bring your head to the Western lands. Then I will claim your lands!" She began to walk forward, but the barrier sizzled her delicate flesh. The wicked woman growled and stepped back. "No matter. I will just break this down!"

"You will not touch him, filth!" Kagome shouted before letting her arrow fly. It immediately engulfed itself into a blinding pink light. It reached the barrier and disappeared. The woman had moved aside anyway, out of its direction. "Is that the best you have, you bit—" Her taunt was cut off by an agonized scream before she was completely purified by a massive spiritual power. The arrow had appeared behind her, and it had launched itself right through her heart from the back.

Kagome lowered her bow, though she did not let her guard down. She knew there would be more. And surprisingly, Sesshomaru said nothing. Kagome respected that and did not comment either. She knew it must irk him to no end that a woman, a human no less, was protecting him in his weakened state.

* * *

And Kagome had been right. Attack after attack had come, Kagome had destroyed them all before they breached the barrier. She made sure Sesshomaru did not have to fight- not in his condition, though she did not doubt his abilities. The demons ranged from ridiculously weak, to terrifyingly strong. But every single one of them underestimated the priestess and her magical bow. They had no idea that they were fucking with the _Shikon Miko!_

It was almost nightfall before InuYasha returned with Kirara, and he seemed to be very disgruntled. He immediately checked Kagome for any sign of injury, and when he found none, he breathed a sigh of relief. "This place is crawling with youkai. They _really _hate you, Sesshomaru."

The Daiyoukai snorted and turned his face away, obviously ending the conversation. With a combined effort between InuYasha and Kagome, they were able to seat Sesshomaru upon the firecat without too much trouble. Kagome was then placed behind him, to hold him steady and ensure his safety. She only had a few arrows left, so they needed to get where they were going, _fast. _

"Where do you want us to take you, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha questioned impatiently, depositing Shippou on top of Kirara's head.

"In the Western Lands… this Sesshomaru's castle…" Neither InuYasha nor Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had a castle, but it definitely made sense. Why _wouldn't _Sesshomaru have a castle?

They took off immediately after, headed to the West. InuYasha took to the trees behind Kirara, to intercept any attack from behind or below. Kagome, Shippou, Kirara and some help from Sesshomaru would ensure the failing of any attack from the front.

The journey to the west took them into the night, and the youkai attacks only got worse. Soon, Kagome ran out of arrows and had to settle for blasts from her hands. It took a lot out of her, but she fought against her fatigue for Sesshomaru's sake. He had not yet had to raise his hand in defense, and she wanted to keep it that way.

When they arrived, they were greeted by many servants who had smelled their Lord's blood. Immediately they whisked him away from Kagome's arms and informed the Youkai Healer on site that she was needed. InuYasha helped his exhausted wife down from Kirara, and she shrank to her normal size. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. He lightly ran his claws up and down her back and she shivered pleasantly. "You did good, wench. I'm proud of you."

"Mmm.." Kagome smiled against InuYasha's chest, holding him tighter. "Thank you, InuYasha."

"No problem, wench."

Both looked up when they were approached by one of Sesshomaru's servants. "Our Lord requests that you all stay here as Honored-Guests tonight. You all must be exhausted after your journey, and Lord Sesshomaru would like to ensure that the Priestess is fully rested and armed before you try to fight your way back through the night." The servant bowed low, awaiting their response.

InuYasha was definitely leery of the proposal, but one look at his wife made up his mind. "Yeah, we'll stay for tonight. But we're leaving immediately in the morning." He felt Kagome sag against him, obviously relived. _Keh! As if I'd make you fight youkai like this, you stupid woman. _He grumbled mentally, before sweeping her up into his arms.

"This way, Master InuYasha, Lady Kagome." The inu-youkai servant stood and led them to their rooms. Shippou and Kirara trailed curiously after them, marveling at the grandeur of the castle. Shippou and Kirara would receive their own room, so InuYasha and Kagome could rest together in their own way.

Not soon after, InuYasha found himself laying naked against his equally naked wife. His arms were wrapped around her smaller form, and one of his legs was draped over her hip. He nuzzled into her hair, while lazily drawing his claws up and down her arm. "You feel better?"

"Mmm.." Was all Kagome could manage. They had not made-love, Kagome was too exhausted for it. But, InuYasha had taken it upon himself to give her a full-length body massage to ease her tired body. Thanks to InuYasha, she would not wake up stiff and painful the next morning. Who knew the inuhanyou had magical hands?

A soft chuckle rose out of her husband as he drew his index claw over her breast. She shuddered pleasurably. "Get some sleep, wench. You deserve it." He turned her face toward him for a long, slow kiss. He withdrew a few moments later, and pulled her tight against him. "Night."

"Mmph.."

* * *

The next morning had been uncomfortable at best, as Sesshomaru had been there to see them off. InuYasha informed him that it had been nearly impossible to get Rin to stay behind after she had found out he was injured. The Youkai Lord said nothing, but Kagome noticed a tiny flicker in his eyes at Rin's protectiveness. She couldn't help smile.

"So, is there anything left of what attacked you?" InuYasha bluntly asked, feeling it alright to do so since he'd sent his servants off to do something else but fawn over him. Though InuYasha couldn't see why they would. Unpleasant bastard.

"That is none of your concern."

"I can't imagine who would be so stupid…" Kagome muttered, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Lesser beings tend to forget their own inadequacy when in large numbers."

Kagome's mouthed formed a small 'O' at his sneaky explanation. InuYasha huffed, and growled. "Oh, so you answer her, do you?" He flung his hands up in the air and moved away toward the courtyard where Kirara was waiting in her transformed state.

Kagome felt uncomfortable under Lord Sesshomaru's unblinking gaze. Was he waiting for her to say something?

"I hope your injuries aren't too severe anymore…" She offered lamely, instantly feeling stupid afterward. Goodness, he was less intimidating when covered in his own blood!

"Thank you, Miko, for your concern. But it is not needed."

Kagome laughed nervously, shifting from foot to foot. A ghost of a smile quirked his lips at her discomfort, and she nearly fell over. "Well… I'll see you the next time you stop by for Rin, I guess. It was nice seeing you, though I wish the circumstances had been different."

"The feeling is mutual, Kagome." He replied, using her name. The young priestess' head snapped up, but she decided to not make a big deal out of it. She quickly moved forward and gave him a quick hug, which he absolutely did NOT return, before running off to an impatient InuYasha's side. Moments after, they were gone, leaving Sesshomaru alone with only his thoughts. He watched them go before turning back around to go inside, no longer seeing any need for him to be outside.

_'Your bravery will not be forgotten, Kagome. This Sesshomaru intends to repay his debt soon- it would not be becoming of one such as this Sesshomaru to be indebted to a human… a woman no less.'  
_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the quick ride! I'm currently working on a full length-fic and needed something jump start my brain. Lately, I've been feeling like a hamster with a busted running-wheel! X.x_

_Read and Review. No flames, please, I live in Florida and it's fuckin' hot enough here, trust me._


	2. Repaid

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All characters and references belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Though I plan to become her God-Daughter and inherit EVERYTHING!_**

_A/N: Back again. I thought it'd be nice to post a corresponding One-Shot of Sesshomaru repaying his favor, in mainly Sesshomaru's point of view. Once again, this is set after the Final Act. Sesshomaru/Kagome FRIENDSHIP pairing. The purpose is to cultivate a small relationship between the two that is totally platonic._

_Have a nice read, then review! Love!  
_

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is nice to see you again." Lady Kaede greeted the Youkai Lord, bowing her head in respect. He stood in the doorway of her hut, though he was too tall to enter without slouching. And that being so, he never did enter her humble home.

The Daiyoukai flicked his gaze over the old woman and gave the slightest inclination of his head. "Rin is behaving herself?" Though he asked the question, he knew what the answer already was. Though Rin sometimes found herself in bad positions, she did not misbehave purposely. She had never been a mischievous child, and certainly did not indulge in the behavior while she was traveling with him. It would not have been tolerated.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know what these old bones would do without her. She's currently tending my medicinal garden. You should be able to find her there." The elderly Miko replied, her solitary eye twinkling.

"Hn. Thank you." Sesshomaru was polite to the Miko because of her hospitality to Rin. And she was always genuinely respectful and kind; so he saw no need to be any but polite in return. Turning away, he walked in the direction of his former-ward, his silver hair flowing behind him in all his regality. The villagers were all very wary of him and gave him as much space as they could. Inwardly, Sesshomaru smiled.

When he arrived at the garden, Rin was conversing with another village girl while she worked. The other girl gave the perfect impression of a small animal just noticing a predator upon seeing him, before bowing and briskly walking away. Rin just smiled and stood up, dusting off the knees of her hakama. Now almost 17 years old, the young woman smiled at her Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru," She greeted excitedly, but respectfully.

The young maiden made her way over to him, standing a bit awkwardly in front of him. She was in her working clothes, and they were not exactly clean. In fact, they were covered in dust and dirt from her time in the gardens. "I am sorry about my appearance, but Lady Kaede is too old to do such things anymore. What Kagome calls Arth-Ritis has made it very painful for her to bend and move."

"Hn. She has lived a very long life for a human. No matter what takes her, she should have nothing to be ashamed of." Only to Rin would he ever share his thoughts with. Only Rin had earned that right.

"Yes, you are very correct, Lord Sesshomaru. She is a very proud and kind woman. I'll be very sad when she passes." A sad smile touched her lips, before she moved under a nearby tree to sit.

The inuyoukai lingered for a moment, his eyes taking in how grown she looked. She had filled out into the body of a woman, and she was very tall which wasn't entirely common for Japanese women. He couldn't decide what she reminded him most of- A swan or a feline of some sort. He followed after her and seated himself next to her beneath the shade.

"This Sesshomaru was told you intend on becoming a healer."

Rin faintly blushed and nodded slowly. "Yes, Kagome has been bringing me books from her time to read. The medicine there is much more advanced than what we have here. I've learned quite a lot. But once I learn human medicine, I would also like to verse myself in Youkai medicine as well. I want to be able to help everyone."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru thinks that you will be able to achieve your goals if you put all effort forth. Who do you intend to learn Youkai medicine from?"

"I do not know yet. I do not know any Youkai who know medicine." Rin replied, tilting her head somewhat to the side. "But as you said, if I place the effort forth, I know I'll be able to accomplish anything."

The two talked quietly for a while, enjoying one another's presence. It was not often Sesshomaru found the time to come visit, but when he did, he stayed for a few hours. The sun had begun its journey down below the horizon before the two had finished their visit. Rin noticed the sunset and frowned.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Kagome was supposed to be back before the sun set. I wonder why she is late." The girl looked toward the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. "Maybe she's returned and just went straight home… Master InuYasha is away to take care of a minor youkai problem in the area, so she went home for a visit."

The Daiyoukai shook his head. "No, the Miko has not returned."

Rin sighed, but then shook her head. "Kagome is safe on the other side of the well, so it's pointless for me to worry." Tilting her body in the direction of Sesshomaru, she leaned over to embrace him goodbye. "I must return to Lady Kaede and prepare dinner for her. I hope to see you again soon?" No matter how many times she offered, Sesshomaru never accepted human food. Eventually, she took the hint and did not waste his time with the silly question.

Lord Sesshomaru placed a hand on top of her head, his own way of returning the embrace. He stood, bringing the girl with him. "This Sesshomaru bids you farewell, Rin. Make sure you are well." Once Rin was out of sight, he launched himself into the air, in the direction of his castle.

For some reason, since he'd learned that the Miko was late, he could not get it off his mind. Something felt wrong. And that thought was only proven correct when he smelled the salt of tears and a faint trace of the Miko's blood. Coming from the direction of the Bone-Eater's well.

_'It is no concern of this Sesshomaru.' _He thought to himself, but changed his direction regardless and headed for the Miko. _'But this Sesshomaru repays his debts.' _He supposed it wasn't all about honor; maybe a little bit of paranoia about someone _calling _on a favor. If he did not wish to comply, he'd simply kill the offender, but that was not becoming of one such as him. _'This Sesshomaru is merely curious.' _

The image of the Shikon Miko fighting off and killing every youkai that dared to approach with ill intent flashed in his mind's eye. He had fully healed within two days, thanks to the Miko's bravery. His injuries were not as awful as his half-brother and his mate had made them out to be, but he silently acknowledged that his chances of survival after sustaining such injuries were slim. Especially since so many youkai had come to kill him, smelling his blood.

His thoughts went back to the Miko. He had saved her once before inside the dark hanyou, but he had a feeling she hadn't even considered that before putting herself in harm's way to aid him. Even though almost all ningen were selfish, weak creatures, Kagome shared some of Rin's attributes and did not display such behavior. He supposed he could respect that, though he would not do so at his own expense.

Within minutes he was at the Bone-Eaters well, and the scent of her tears were strong. It was obvious she had been weeping for some time. The scent of her blood was very weak- obviously she was not too badly injured. So what was the reason for her tears? His brow furrowed in confusion for a brief second, before smoothing out. _'There is something more. This Sesshomaru has witnessed the Miko's pain tolerance. Something else is amiss.'_Following his nose and ears, he found the Miko on the other side of the well. She was wearing a modest black top and a long skirt. She was wrapped tightly around herself, weeping into her knees. "Grandpa…" She whimpered pitifully.

Realization hit Sesshomaru all at once. She was weeping, wearing black and called out for her grandfather. Coupled with the conversation with Rin about the elderly priestess, he knew that one of her family members had died.

"Miko. Compose yourself."

In response to his voice, Kagome jumped and whipped her head up to look at him. Her cheeks were pink, and her face tear-stained. But the grief in her eyes was almost tangible. She wiped at her eyes, sniffling softly. "I apologize for my weakness, Lord Sesshomaru, but my grandfather passed away…" She almost began crying again, but somehow managed to cease it.

He already knew this, but acknowledged it anyway. "This Sesshomaru offers his condolences."

The young woman smiled and nodded through her tears, then stood. She brushed any grass off of her clothing. She was wearing heeled-sandals, so walking in the grass was a bit awkward. So she managed to sit on top of the lip of the well. "Thank you very much, Lord Sesshomaru. That means a lot to me."

There was a moment of silence before Sesshomaru spoke. "The scent of your blood is faint. Were you injured?"

The Miko blushed, and reached down and pulled her long skirt up to her knee. The sheer material over her legs was ripped, and her knee was scraped. "I'm such a mess… " She admitted, dropping her skirt back down into place. "I was clumsy when exiting the well. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sorry if I've troubled you."

"Hn. You are no trouble to this Sesshomaru." He began to prepare to inform her that he was leaving when she looked as if she was beginning to start crying again. Something, somewhere deep inside, the Daiyoukai could not readily force himself to leave her in such a state. She was no ordinary human woman, and he hated to admit it, but deserved a little more respect than that. He decided to humor her the best he could. "Your Grandfather. You had a relationship with him?" He asked, giving her an opening to talk about it and let out her grief.

A few more tears spilled from her large eyes as she nodded. "Yes, yes we were. My father died when I was very young and he was the only fatherly figure I remember. He did everything he could for me; he was always there." She covered her face with her hands, hiding her face in shame.

Immediately, Sesshomaru detected the change in her scent. "You feel guilty." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes," Came the immediate response. "He sacrificed so much for me and I wasn't there when he passed. I was able to be there for the cremation and funeral, but I missed everything else. It never crossed my mind that his time was short.. I wish.." Her voice seemed very broken. It was obvious she believed every word she said. "I wasn't there when he died... holding his hand. I have failed him." She repeated, bringing on another onslaught of tears.

The notion was extremely silly to Sesshomaru. If the old man cared that much for his granddaughter, raised her to be as exceptional as she was (when it came to humans), then Lord Sesshomaru was certain the man did not hold it against her. It was just her grief playing tricks on her. But females always tended to be more emotional, and in a way it was understandable. Though it was slightly irritating for one such as he, who tried to feel nothing at all. "Do you believe he sees it that way, Miko? Or are you the only one who does?"

Kagome looked up, confusion flittering over her features. "I… I don't understand."

"Even by your own admission you did not know he was ill. Do not dwell on this any longer. You have nothing to be ashamed of." The authority in his voice was unmistakable.

In a way, she found it completely endearing. It would be considered lowering himself if he had a heart to heart with her, sharing her pain and trying to comfort her the usual way. So, he did the next best thing- he ordered her to stop feeling that way, and so in his mind, she simply would and all would be better. A small smile graced her lips and she nodded. "You're right, Lord Sesshomaru. I shouldn't think that way. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

The Miko stood and wiped at her eyes. She truly did not feel any better about her Grandfather's passing, but she tried to act bravely for Sesshomaru, trying to show him that his efforts were not wasted. She did agree with him though, her Grandfather would have never held that against her. So, she shouldn't either. But it would take time.

Despite his lack of understanding toward human emotion, Lord Sesshomaru did realize that the Miko was incapable of turning it off like he could. That took years and years of discipline that the Miko simply did not have. But her pain was making him uncomfortable and he wanted it to cease, though he wasn't sure why.

"Though I have something to be thankful for," Kagome began, another tear slipping down her cheek. "He passed in his sleep, painlessly. I'm thankful that the Kami's _took mercy on him…" _By the end of her statement, she had dissolved into tears again. The young Miko wrapped her arms around herself, in an attempt to find comfort and hold herself.

That was when Sesshomaru realized he could really do nothing more for her to comfort her. He was not one to… comfort. But there was someone who could, and that person was not in the immediate vicinity. "Miko. Do you know where the hanyou is?"

Kagome nodded. "He's in the eastern village, though he should be back soon."

"Good." He moved forward.

Kagome squeaked in confusion as she was suddenly swept up in the Daiyoukai's arms. She looked up at him in shock. He did not look down at her, and at that moment she realized they were not on the ground. She shivered at the rush of icy night air.

"This Sesshomaru advises you shield yourself. You will become sick with the cold." Suddenly, fur was along her body and she felt instantly warmer.

Kagome nodded and shifted just enough to face the direction of his chest, and the fur that was left upon his shoulder. She did not have to ask where he was taking her. He was going to find InuYasha for her, and give her to him to deal with. Although she did not understand his exact reasons, she could figure out that it had something to do with her taking care of him while he was injured.

Within minutes, Sesshomaru caught his brother's hanyou-stench and dove straight into his path. He landed gracefully a few feet in front of the hanyou. InuYasha had smelt his brother coming, and also had caught the scent of Kagome's tears. A worried expression was already etched into his younger brother's features. Immediately, he questioned her well being. "Is she alright? What the fuck happened?"

Kagome turned her face away from Sesshomaru's chest, to look upon her beloved. "I am fine, InuYasha. I just… got some bad news, is all."

Once they greeted each other, Sesshomaru set her down swiftly, though gently. "This Sesshomaru is leaving." He informed them, though Kagome had not left his side. She turned to him, embraced him gently. "Thank you," She whispered into his fur, then stepped back. She then felt a large clawed hand on her head, and then he was gone.

"What was that about? What's wrong, Kagome?" InuYasha questioned, moving over to his mate's side. Immediately he swept her up into his embrace, kissing her fiercely. When he had smelled Sesshomaru and Kagome's tears, every terrible scenario made its way into his mind.

"InuYasha," Kagome began slowly, tears already coming back full force. "Grandpa died in his sleep. His heart stopped beating. The healers say it was because it was his time; he was 87 years old."

The hurt flashed in InuYasha's eyes. He'd grown fond of the old man. But he did not express his sadness as Kagome did, it was just not his way. He adopted a very morose disposition and nodded quietly. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm really sorry." He hugged her again, rubbing her back with his claws and the heels of his hands. She always enjoyed that.

Kagome melted into InuYasha's embrace, clinging to her husband for dear life as she began weeping once more. "I know, InuYasha. I'm sorry too. I wish I could have been there for him, but after talking with your brother, I know I shouldn't feel guilty… but I still do."

InuYasha paused and looked down at his wife. "Sesshomaru said that?"

"Yeah, he did. He found me at the well. He was nearby, I guess and smelled my tears and some blood." InuYasha almost began to flip her over in search for the injury, but Kagome waved him off. "I bumped my knee on the lip of the well. It's so little that you can't even smell it now."

"I hate to say it, but the bastard's right. You have nothing to be guilty over- you did nothing wrong and the old man wouldn't want you to feel this way." He brushed some of the tears from her cheeks. "I.. know because of my mother… that it won't go away immediately.. but you can't do that to yourself, wench, understand me?" Another peck to her lips.

Kagome nodded, and smiled. "I understand." She walked around to his back, and climbed on. It was difficult with her long skirt, but she hiked it up just like her old High-School uniform and managed just fine. "Let's go home, InuYasha. I just want to crawl into bed with you and sleep this away."

"Alright, wench. But I'll go with you to your Mother's tomorrow to help out. I know things are difficult for them now that he's gone…"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her hanyou's neck as he took off running toward the village, their home. "I love you, InuYasha." He was so kind and caring underneath his gruff exterior.

"I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's the last installment. It wasn't as long as the last one, but I realized that I'd left it open for another so I decided that a second one-shot was needed to finalize it. Hope you enjoyed it._

_And if you are a big Sesshomaru fan, look out for my next fic coming soon. It won't be a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing, but more than likely an OC pairing. Read and Review!_

_The Document Uploader was acting funny, so please tell me if you see any errors. Thanks._

I also had to brush up on Shinto Funeral Traditions: here's a link to the site. http : / / www . worldclass . ne / TeachingGlobally / WorldReligions /shinto _ funerals . htm (Remove spaces)

_Ja ne!_


End file.
